


18

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bayley is briefly mentioned, Becky is briefly mentioned, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Relationships, Everyone is background except for Sasha and Alexa, F/F, No Dialogue, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slow Burn, Unintentional pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: Alexa falls in love with Sasha at 18.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	18

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of messy but i really love the alexa/sasha pairing even if they do hate each other,, enemies to lovers is the best kind of trope though isn't it? ;)  
> (if there are any hate comments, they will be deleted without any hesitation, thank you.)

When Alexa Bliss first met Sasha Banks, she somehow knew that she would end up meaning so much to her, but she didn’t know how much until the night of her 18th birthday, when she was drunk and crying over a former flame who fucked her over, and Sasha was there to comfort her when no one else even realized anything was wrong. She held her, and Alexa felt safer than she had ever felt in her whole entire existence, and she decided that she loved her, far more than she had ever loved anyone else that had come and gone throughout her tumultuous life.

When Alexa was 23, she realized just how much she was in love with Sasha, when the aspect of losing her was very high, due to a careless driver who decided that alcohol was more important than the lives of the drivers sharing the road with her. Alexa stayed at her bedside in the hospital for many days, losing sleep because she had cared more about Sasha than she ever did about herself, and prayed to whatever was watching over them that she would wake up and that he would be the same Sasha, the one that she knew would always be a constant and a beacon for herself, guiding her home even in her darkest moments. She woke up a week later and the joy she had felt was indescribable. She hugged her tight and told her she loved her, and she told her that she loved her back, and maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for them to be something more than what they were now. She could only hope.

When Alexa was 28, she understood the depths of love she held for the pink haired female that her every thought revolved around, when seeing Sasha with someone else was too much for her, and she began to distance herself from her to avoid being hurt again. They began to grow significantly apart, but Alexa kept telling herself that it was for the best, not just for herself but for her as well. She was a hurricane, and the last thing she would ever want was for her beloved to be destroyed by that, so with a heavy heart, she decided that her love for Sasha could only be platonic, and absolutely nothing more than that.

When Alexa was 33, she had her first romance in what had felt like an extremely long time. Becky was sweet and patient, and she made her feel as loved as another person could feel loved, but she still felt hollow because she wasn’t Sasha, and it felt wrong loving someone, caring for someone, that wasn’t her. The phone calls and Facetimes between the two had become less frequent, and it left a sick feeling in her stomach whenever she saw her posting pictures of himself and her new girlfriend, Bayley. She had became bitter and unpredictable, and everyone began to fear for her mental health, but she didn’t care about that or anything else, all she cared about was dissipating this awful feeling she had always had now.

When Alexa was 38, Sasha announced that herself and Bayley were going to be tying the knot and that was when all hope was lost for her. Becky had long since left, just as she had predicted she would, and she felt completely alone now. Alexa would find herself hovering over her contact in her phone for a few seconds longer, and she knew that she was a goner. She felt so many emotions all at once, which is what started the excessive alcohol drinking, and then finally, the cutting off of everyone who had ever loved or cared about her, including the woman she had loved for so long. Sasha was obviously worried about the state of her best friend, and she couldn’t help but somehow think her spirial was because of her, so she tried every possible way that she could to reach out to Alexa, but it was all in vain, and her heart was broken. But Alexa's heart was just beginning to heal, in the most destructive ways possible.

When Alexa was 43, Sasha appeared on her doorstep with shaky hands and teary eyes. She had conveyed to her that her now former fiancee had been fucking her boss at work the whole time they had been together, and she couldn’t say that she was surprised by the news. But nonetheless, Alexa was there for her best friend, despite how painful it was for her to do so. The whole time Sasha sat next to her, her hand was interlaced with hers, and she was confused. She knew that the now blue haired woman loved her like a friend, but her aura was showing her that she had other intentions, which is what led to their lovemaking, and then the aftermath, which ended with Sasha stumbling from her house at dawn and leaving her to wake up to an empty bed.

When Alexa was 48, all of the feelings she had kept buried inside for the past 30 years finally came to light. It was Sasha’s birthday, and it was a very small party, consisting of none other than her best friend Finn, herself, and a few friends of hers from work that she didn't really know all that well. The vibe of the party was chill, but anyone there could see that there were some major tensions between the birthday girl and her lady friend, which is what led to the confrontation in the first place. They had stolen a few moments away from the other partygoers, and that’s when everything was spilled out to the woman, shocking her to the core. Alexa had tearfully revealed to Sasha that she had been in love with her since she was 18, and that it was one of the most joyous but also one of the most painful experiences of her whole entire life. She was truthful and patient with her, and she was the same way with her too, revealing that she had too had also loved her for a long time but was too afraid to say anything, in fear that it would wreck their friendship even more than it had obviously already had. The night ended with them laying side by side in Sasha's bed, wrapped up in each others nude bodies, a sense of peace finally settling over the pair.

When Alexa was 65, her whole world came crashing down around her. Sasha had unexpectedly perished under mysterious circumstances, which left her grasping for any sense of happiness she could gain from this whole situation, which was nothing. Friends and family tried being there for her, but she just pushed them away, choosing the silence of her big empty home over false sympathies and pity she didn’t need. She sat on the sofa, a glass of wine in one hand while an album sat opened on her lap, and she reminisced on all the good times she had shared with Sasha, recounting how brave and how educated she was on things Alexa had barely paid attention to before they had met one another, and how gentle and patient her departed love was as a lover. She paused on a photo of them snapped on her 18th birthday, and her withered finger traced Sasha's face softly, trying to transport herself back to that day, which was one of the last days she was truly happy, save for all the times she had spent with the girl during their married years when they got older. For the first time since she had lost her, Alexa finally broke down and truly accepted the fact that she was gone, and that she was never coming back this time, which was such a hard thing for her to have to swallow. Once she had gotten done expelling all of her sadness for the time being, she climbed shakily up the staircase and fell into the bed that had been empty for quite sometime now, climbing underneath the blankets and looking up at the ceiling above her, wishing that she was looking up at the night sky instead of the roof concealing her in this lonely, lonely, home of hers. She eventually fell asleep, but not without clutching the cold spot next to her and envisioning that it was Sasha there and not just empty space. Alexa Bliss passed away peacefully in her sleep that night, and loved ones only hoped that she had found peace and had found her soulmate in the afterlife, because everyone had always known that they belonged together, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed this, don't forget to leave your kudos and comments because they mean the world to me!  
> (this story is heavily inspired by the movie Love, Rosie so i felt like I should point that out so it doesn't cause any type of confusion.)


End file.
